1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ditch shoring construction that is generally consisting of horizontal support frames and multiple vertically positioned wall sheeting panels to shore up a wall during ditch excavation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to trench box and wall sheeting systems that use multiple abutting and overlapping wall sheeting panels and support frame to provide temporary shoring of an excavated trench wall. Typically, the support frame is positioned on the ground and the multiple wall sheeting panels are then driven into the ground guided by the support frame in side to side abutting relationship. The material between the wall sheeting panels thus positioned is then progressively excavated defining a trench within the supporting frame and wall sheeting area, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,530, 4,376,599, 4,059,964, 3,729,938 and 3,584,465.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,530 a method and apparatus for shoring a trench is disclosed wherein a horizontal whaling frame is positioned between sheet members after they have been driven into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,599 is directed to a ditch shoring unit having a horizontal frame having transversely adjustable girders with guide heads and pile driving panels having cross-sectionally waved shape that are secured to the frame members by multiple guide heads.
A sheeting installation system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,964 wherein a rectangular frame is formed by framing panels, with a plurality of wall sheeting support panels positioned within the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,938 is directed to a trench shoring frame having sidewalls with a plurality of vertically disposed plates movable connected to one another and said shoring frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,465 discloses a rectangular bracing frame used to guide sheeting members that are to be driven vertically into the ground.